


Abandonment Issues

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [95]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's planning on surprising Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment Issues

Even after everything, Ed always preferred showing up unannounced. He hated to say that he was going to be somewhere at a specific time, if he was halfway across the country from his final destination. Who knew what might happen? A train could break down; he could find something on the way that needed investigating. An old acquaintance might suddenly pop up, and visiting might take a few days. So, calling ahead and telling Winry he was coming just never seemed like the best idea. He hated making her wait on him. 

His leg didn’t really need any maintenance; Ed just wanted to see Winry. Besides, he kind of liked surprising her – and being surprised in return. Winry had gotten really good at surprising him, but Ed figured that ought to be expected, considering that moniker Granny had in Rush Valley, not to mention whatever the hell her master, Garfiel, might’ve told her. Ed wasn’t exactly complaining, mind; some of those shared secrets made him very, _very_ happy that Winry had both learned them – and wanted to share them with him. 

With that in mind, Ed swung off the train, whistling as he walked through the Rush Valley streets. The mechanics recognized him now, and knew he was off-limits, in more ways than one. As he walked along, his smile grew, and Ed ran the last two blocks, shouting out as he snatched open the door. “Winry! I’m here!” he sang out, and froze at the sight of Garfiel in her shop. “You’re not Winry.” 

“No, sweetie,” Garfiel said, patting his slicked hair into place. “You just missed her! She took the train to Risembool this morning.” 

Well, _damn._ Maybe he really should’ve called ahead.


End file.
